


College Reunions Can Be Fun (According to Han)

by ISeeCakes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grogu makes a short appearance at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeCakes/pseuds/ISeeCakes
Summary: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021: Day 20Immortal Until you Meet your Soulmate AUHan Solo has been going to these damned college soulmate reunions for a good chunk of his life. The 150th reunion seems to be going just as bad as all the others, but the evening's not over yet.Maybe the year will be different.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 13
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	College Reunions Can Be Fun (According to Han)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As you can probably tell, I'm not a writer at all :,)  
> This was supposed to be a little comic, but well, school's been kicking my butt so I don't have the time to finish that.

The ballroom Han’s old university reserved for the reunion is big, colorful, and _loud_.

Han despised it.

“It’s like walking inside a damn time capsule stuck 150 years in the past.” He mumbled. Next to him, Chewie growled and crossed his arms. 

Han sighed, “Yeah I know, it’s literally been 150 years, but _still…_ ” he tossed his hands in the general direction of the entire ballroom, “Would it kill them to remodel the place every now and then?” Chewie growls at his friend again, and without waiting for a response starts walking towards the bar.

“Hey come on!” Han runs after him. “I made it _very_ clear from the beginning that I did _not_ want to be here, but who forced me to come?” Chewie stays silent, resigning himself to having to deal with Han’s whining for the rest of the event. By this time they’ve made it to the bar.

“Exactly! _You_ did! So now you need to suck it up and deal with my-” It’s in the middle of Han’s rant that a stunning, intimidating looking woman begins walking towards them. Her presence has Han snapping his mouth shut, completely entranced by her. When she’s halfway to the bar, Han snaps out of his stupor and smirks at Chewie. “Watch and learn buddy, this is how you talk to the ladies.”

He turns his smirk towards the woman. “Hey-” 

The woman barely gives him a glance, before walking past him. She walks to a table, one with a familiar looking young man. They both greet each other with cheek kisses, laughing and enjoying the evening.

Chewie lets out a rumble of laughter, slapping a stunned Han on the back. 

“What are you laughing at huh?” Han grumbles. He turns to lean on the bar table, ordering a drink to drown on. When he gets it, he throws it back dramatically and slams the glass down. “Great way to start the evening huh?” 

_‘I very much would rather stare down the barrel of Boba’s blaster than be here tonight.’_ He thinks bitterly.

Taking some time to look around, Han mourns the loss of excitement these parties held for him long ago. He would have been all over the celebrations, going at it on the dance floor and getting drink after drink with someone beautiful in his arms. Nowadays, he thinks he’s been in this world so long, that he's seen and done everything already. It gets boring after awhile. 

Before he can allow himself to fall further into his lonely pit of despair, a familiar voice draws his attention. 

“Han!” A cheerful young man sits beside Han and Chewie. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Han turns to look at him. “If it isn’t Luke Skywalker!” 

The kid smiles, taking a sip of his drink. “Still haven’t found your soulmate huh?” 

Han smirks, “No, but I see you have.” He nods his head towards the woman still in Luke’s table, seeing her talking to another group of people while Luke came to speak to him. Luke gives him a surprised look.

“Who? Leia? Oh no, she’s not my soulmate.” Luke states. Han turns a little too quickly at that, then tries to play cool almost immediately after. “Oh yeah?” He asks. 

Luke nods. “Yeah. Leia likes to say she doesn’t need a soulmate, but she’s always looking for new people in the hopes she’ll find hers.” He smirks. “So if you want to go talk to her…”

Han chokes on his drink. “What? No why would I- Who said anything about wanting to talk to her?” 

Luke ignores Han’s spluttering, and does him the favor of ordering two drinks. “Just talk to her, don’t tell me the great Han Solo is scared to talk to a pretty woman.” The bartender hands the drinks to Luke, who in turn puts the drinks in Han’s hands and says, “Here, now go.”

Han rolls his eyes. “So pushy, fine yeah alright I’ll go talk to her.” He gets up, and walks towards the table Leia is sitting in.

“He’s going to do something stupid isn’t he?” Luke asks.

Chewie growls in agreement, and orders another drink for himself.

~~~

Han blames the nerves he feels on the fact that the woman he's approaching , _Leia_ , already rejected him once. When he nears, Leia turns to look at him and Han stumbles. 

_‘What the hell is wrong with you Solo? Turn on the charm!’_

Han regains his footing, and slides into the seat next to Leia with a smirk on his lips. “Hey, Leia was it?” He puts the drinks down and nods to one of them for Leia to take. She does so after glancing in Luke’s direction, who he assumes is giving her a nod to assure he knows Han.

“Hmm, Solo was it?” Leia takes a slow sip of her drink. “Luke’s told me much about you.”

Han laughs.”Only good things I hope?” 

Leia gives him a deadpan look. “Does the party in Sarlacc Pit ring a bell?”

Han does a violent turn to look at Luke, who doesn’t even have the decency to acknowledge Han’s betrayed stare. Unfortunately, the violent turn caused him to accidentally spill his drink on to Leia’s stunning silver nightgown. The surprised noise she makes draws his attention to what he did, and Han quickly tries looking for any napkins to dry her dress with. 

“Shit, sorry, sorry!” He says.

Leia huffs in annoyance, getting up abruptly. “I’m going to the restroom.” 

As she leaves, Han puts his head in his hands. “Great job Solo.” Soon, the sound of laughter alerts him of Luke coming closer to the table.

“I can’t believe I live to see the day Han Solo messed up so _badly-”_ Luke cuts himself up, laughing so hard he has to take Leia’s temporarily unoccupied seat before he falls over.

“Shut up, did you really need to bring up the whole Sarlacc Pit story?” Han complains.

“Oh yeah, it’s one of the few stories I have of you where I had to go and save your ass, makes me look like the hero of the story.” Luke says smugly.

“My hero.” Han says drily. “Damn, well I messed that up completely.

“Oh please,” Luke rolls his eyes, “Leia is annoyed, yeah, but she isn’t one to let something as small as this get in the way of getting to know someone. Stay, you’ll see for yourself.”

Han, despite the urge to leave, listens and stays until Leia reappears. He goes to apologize again, but before he can even get the apology out, Leia is raising her hand to stop him. 

“Solo, it’s just a dress. Sit down.” She smiles at Han, and he takes a moment to think he’s never seen a more beautiful woman before.

~~~

Han can barely remember a time where he’s actually had this much fun, which is saying something, seeing as Han is nearing his mid 150’s.

As the evening turns dark, Han Leia and Luke share embarrassing stories of their youth. Han and Luke share most of their stories, but Leia lived an entirely different life he soon comes to find.

Leia is the princess to an entire planet, and when first hearing this Han simply leaned back and gaped. There was a brief lull in conversation, in which Han didn’t know how to address Leia. This changed when Leia rolled her eyes, simply saying, “Call me Leia, Han.”

Han smirked, and called her Princess for the rest of the night.

Despite the great time they were having, Han was not a blind man. Even though Luke reassured Han earlier that Leia was not his soulmate, Han really felt that was complete bullshit. There was a bond between Leia and Luke, and maybe it was platonic, but maybe it was a soulmate bond and Han didn’t want to get in between that. 

The thing with soulmates here, Han thinks as he takes a sip of his drink, is that there are no obvious signs that one pair are soulmates or not. A lot of people don’t find out until many years have passed, in which case either both people age or they don’t. 

Han thinks the worst case scenario is when someone finds their soulmate, doesn’t know it, and they’re doomed to age alone in a world where the majority of the people live far longer than they should.

He looks towards Luke and Leia, and smiles. He’s always said he doesn’t care for soulmates, but really a small part of him has always cared. That small part rears its ugly head now, making him feel like he’s intruding in between their moment, and when Leia gets up to get more drinks, Han excuses himself to leave. 

Luke gives him a confused look, but before he can ask Han is already on his way to leave. He thinks it’s lucky that Chewie left earlier, that way he can make a beeline for the exit without stopping. 

~~~

Leia runs to catch Han’s arm. “Hey! Who do you think you are just running off like that?” 

Han looks at her, confused. “I'm just leaving? I thought you'd be glad to have some time alone with Luke.” He says. “Afterall, I really do think he’s your soulmate.”

Leia scrunches up her nose in disgust, a feature that looks very un-princess like, then her eyes gleam with understanding. She sends a withering glare at Luke’s direction, then pulls on Han’s arm to pull him along to the dance floor. “Han Solo, you ridiculous man.” She says. “Though I guess you’re not entirely at fault, seeing as Luke neglected to mention this to you.”

Han frowns, “What-”

Leia wraps one arm around his waist, and puts her other hand on his shoulder. She then leans in and says, “Luke is my brother Han, not my soulmate.”

The entire world seems to come to a sharp stop for Han, as he looks dumbly at Leia, then Luke, then Leia again. Honestly he probably looks like an idiot right now, he thinks. 

“Oh.” He says dumbly. 

Leia smirks. “Oh.” She repeats. “We found out a couple of years ago. Twins separated at birth, what are the odds of that huh?” She laughs. “We’ve been trying to make up for a lot of lost time.”

Han hums, and wraps his arms around Leia to bring her closer. “So what you’re saying is...I can take you out on a date, say, next weekend?”

She laughs. “How about we get something to eat after tonight?” 

“Sounds good, princess.” Han smiles, Leia smiling back at him, and nothing really matters except each other.

~~~

On the other side of the ballroom, Luke is staring at the two soulmates with a fond look in his eyes. 

A little known fact about soulmates in this world is that, while soulmates are hard to find due to no obvious signs until years down the line, people who are strongly connected to the force can sense the connection between soulmates. It’s like a magnetic pull, that connects people together.

Luke sighs. If only he could find his own soulmate. 

It’s while he’s thinking this, that a rather small body collides with his leg. He looks down, and to his surprise sees a small green child staring right back at him with the biggest eyes, and ears, he’s ever seen. 

“Uh, hey? Are you lost, little guy?” Luke asks. The toddler coos, and really what is a child as small as him doing in a party like this? The child raises his arms in a ‘pick me up’ motion, and Luke complies. 

“Let's find your parents, yeah? Got a name, little guy?” The child coos, and Luke smiles. With the child in arms, he sets off to find his parents and give them a stern talk about why you shouldn’t bring your kid to a party so late at night.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enjoyable! If not, sorry! Here (^^^) is the art I managed to finish before realizing the comic was just not going to happen ;(


End file.
